Magic Works
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: It was more than just a brief, friendly kiss. But their friends didn't need to know that. For the Femmeslash Pairings challenge on HPFC. Katie/Angelina. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.  
FOR: Trastamara Trash's New FEMMESLASH Pairings Challenge on HPFC.  
TIP: listen to 'Magic Works' by The Weird Sisters while reading this, if possible. You can find it on YouTube. It just really helps to set the mood. I was listening to it while writing, and it really helped me push on until the end. Reading over it, it's not the same unless Magic Works is playing.  
**

**A/N: I did so much research for this, it's actually kind of ridiculous. I spent at least an hour reading and re-reading Katie and Angelina's pages, and then another half an hour focusing on the WWN and the Weird Sisters. I don't think I've ever prepared so much for a fanfiction story before XD  
**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was alive with laughter and talk and celebration. Butterbeers and Firewhiskies were passed around freely, music blared out of the Wizarding Wireless Network, and the noise was ridiculous. But it was alright, because several of the students had cast Silencing Spells on the tower, so none of the teachers would suspect a thing.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan stood with the Weasley Twins, bobbing along to the music and laughing loudly as they discussed new pranks and Quidditch techniques for them try out, drinking Firewhisky and loving every moment. Every now and then, someone would walk past and give them high fives, congratulating them on the Quidditch match that had caused such celebration.

"And next up, here's a song for all you hopeless romantics out there," Glenda Chittock, hostess of the _Witching Hour_ channel, said through the WWN. "Magic Works by The Weird Sisters!"

Angelina squealed. "Katie, it's our song! Remember? Come on!" Grabbing her best friend's hand, she threw her drink carelessly at Fred and pulled Katie closer to the WWN. She put her hands on Katie's waist, and Katie put hers around Angelina's neck, a wide grin on her face. They swayed softly as Myron Wagtail began to sing.

_And dance your final dance__  
This is your final chance__  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

They were in perfect harmony, Firewhisky pulsing it's way through their bodies, giggling as they rested their foreheads together. Their friends watched with smiles on their faces, and the Weasley Twins – being the Weasley Twins – mocked them, exaggerating their expressions, throwing themselves all over one another, before they all cracked up.

Katie glanced at them briefly out the corner of her eye, saw Alicia wiping tears of laughter off her face, but didn't react, absorbed in the dance. It brought back so many happy memories, she couldn't help but grin at her best friend. The lyrics hit her heart, changing the mood, and she was overcome with a wave of love.

_Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

Katie did as the song told her to, looking into Angelina's eyes. They stared at each other, smiling softly, and Angelina's arms wrapped round her waist, pressing their bodies together. They continued to sway, as their friends continued to watch, and they felt at peace in another's arms.

"You're the best friend I could ask for," Angelina said breathlessly, smiling. Katie's heart fluttered and hugged her tighter.

_Make your final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you to  
It's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away_

"Kiss me."

The word was a whisper, a crazy idea that fell from Katie's lips before she'd even really thought it. But she didn't feel embarrassed, allowing the song to calm her every thought and feeling, to relax her every muscle.

And then Angelina turned her head to the side, closing the distance, pressing her lips against Katie's. It was a soft, gentle kiss but both girls felt the tingle in their stomachs and the flutter of their hearts. Fred choked on his Firewhisky, staring at his girlfriend and friend with wide eyes, while George and Lee wolf-whistled and Alicia laughed.

The kiss ended but Katie kept her eyes closed as they continued to dance, unaware of Alicia falsely reassuring Fred that the kiss was a "friend thing" and "all girls did it", unaware of George and Lee talking about them, unaware of several other students eyeing them warily. They were aware only of the music and each other, and it was wonderful.

The kiss was so much more than a "friend thing". They'd kissed before, in heat of the moment occasions, but they blew it off as the friend thing. In those kisses, they'd felt nothing other than lips-on-lips. This kiss left them breathless, heart racing, stomach jumping. It felt good,_ too_ good to be just a brief, friendly kiss.

But their friends didn't need to know that.

_So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is your final chance_

The song ended and the girls stared at each other for a moment, still holding on. And then they laughed, holding hands and supporting each other as they skipped back to their friends. They giggled as they took their drinks back from the guys, and Katie fell into Fred's arms. They acted like everything was normal, as if that kiss – that dance – didn't mean anything. But oh, how it did.

* * *

Several years later, Angelina sulked as she remembered that night. The smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns wafted up the stairs, along with the noise of her husband laughing with their two kids and the hooting of their owl. She lay face-down, still in her pyjamas, arms around her head, feeling thoroughly miserable.

She hadn't thought of her kiss with Katie in several years, but a dream had brought it back, and now it was stuck. Angelina felt so empty without Katie, as the blonde best friend had moved to Japan to further pursue her career as a photographer, and the memory made her heart ache in desperate want. She sighed, rolling over, knowing all she could do was dream and remember.

And now she knew that the song, _their_ song, wasn't lying. Their magic hadn't died, for it was still within Angelina, and the dance in the common room really was their last chance, and they left it with a brief kiss. She laughed humourlessly at herself for remembering, at all the memories she'd let slip away.

But she couldn't focus on Katie for too long, as George glided into their bedroom and strolled over to Angelina, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss that made her heart skip a beat. When he pulled away, he announced that breakfast was ready, and left to attend to their kids.

She groaned, running her hands down her face in annoyance at herself. Breathing deeply, she pushed herself off her bed and focused on thoughts of George, the most amazing husband anyone could ask for. Katie was her past, a friend long lost, while George was her present and her future. While she was allowed to miss Katie, it was no good dwelling on what's been and gone.

With that thought in mind, she decided to take her kids out today, to remind her of what's important, to remind her of her family, to distract her from _remembering.

* * *

_

**A/N: I like to believe it's their song, not because they were in a relationship previously, but rather because something special happened in the past while that song was playing. However, you can interpret it however you want.**

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**


End file.
